


Vibrator Challenge

by cheeseburgerwithfries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Smut, I Tried, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Vibrator, Vibrator Challenge, bad grammar, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseburgerwithfries/pseuds/cheeseburgerwithfries
Summary: Jean sees the vibrator challenge on the internet, and he has no other better idea than to ask his boyfriend to do it.





	Vibrator Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! English isn't my first language, sorry for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. This is my first smut ever, I'm trying to write smut so this is like practice? :p  
> I would appreciate any comment, tbh!

"Hey, I've seen this challenge on twitter..." Jean said, blushing brightly trying to avoid your gaze.

  
Blinking, you smiled, "What challenge? I haven't been very active lately." you chuckled, "is it dumb? A lot of them are very stupid, haha"

  
"No— well- I d-don't know..." his face was all red now.  
"Tell me then! What is it called?"  
He thought a little before telling you, looking unsure, "... vibrator challenge..."

  
You blinked, staring at him with no emotion in particular. Then, you laughed.

  
"W-What are you laughing at?!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

  
"Geez, Jean-bo! If you want me to masturbate in front of you you could just ask me!" You stated, still laughing.

  
He just avoided your gaze, crossing his arms in shame.  
Looking at him, your laughter ceased. You weren't making fun of him– but your laugh just came. "Okay, Jean, what you have to do in the challenge?" It looked like he gave up for the idea, but if he was interested, and if the challenge wasn't that bad, you could be up for it. "Come on! Tell me~!"

  
He looked unsure, but he soon looked at you and stated, "You have to have a vibrator inside you and read or play games..." he gulped, "but you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable for it, [Name]. Sounds stupid anyway."

  
"Not at all! It could be fun, I think I like the idea anyway~" You said, getting up from the couch, "Turn on the PlayStation, I'm going to get it." And then, you left.

  
Inside Jean, he could feel hot already– the thought of you making your beautiful faces while orgasming was so hot for him, he didn't know how exciting would be to look at your beautiful form like that. Thinking about it made him have his little friend a little excited.

  
" _Calm yourself, jesus!_ " He buffed and tried to keep calm, and turned on the TV and the PlayStation. He choose a shooter game.

  
" _Jeeeaaan~ I'm ready!_ " He heard your voice coming closer to the living room. He turned at you, spotting the pink vibrator and the remote control for it.

  
Gulping, he said, "T-The Play is ready, babe." and sat on the couch, looking at you.

  
You handed him the remote control, "Okay~ I'm going to put it inside..." you said, looking devilish at him. You knew how he turned on was; he was so easily excited with you. Taking your pants and boxers off, you could see he was already turned on, judging by his red cheeks and a bulge on his pants. First, to the object to fit inside, you had to dilate your hole, so, laying on the floor, you placed yourself on your side where he could have a good view of your hole.

  
Biting your lip, your cheeks reddened when you began scissoring inside you, entering two fingers in. You could hear your boyfriend grunting, and the deep sound he let out turned you on more.

  
Believing that you were ready for the big thing, you took the vibrator and began to put it in. Slowly, you entered the tip which make you moan already, and little by little the object was all inside. Patting, you got in the couch, "I-I'm all ready, Jean..." you said, out of breath.

  
The sight of you was incredible- You were brightly blushing, you were patting, your legs were shaking a little by excitement, your eyes were slightly closed... You were so perfect. He wanted to take that vibrator out of you and thrust in you until you would scream his name. He wanted to be balls deep inside, until you couldn't take more of—

  
"J-Jean?"

  
" _Come on! Why you get easily turned on?!_ " Jean thought, before trying to compose himself. "Uhm, do you want me to t-turn it on already?"

  
"W-Whatever you want, love..." you smiled, still blushing but a little more calm. It was his idea, so you gave him permission of whatever he wanted to do.

  
"I'm going to put it on level one when we are playing, alright?"

  
"Sure, babe." Before playing, you approached him and peeked on his lips, making him more embarrassed. "Let's play."

  
He picked a stage to both of you to play, and the game began. You were calm, but when you moved, feeling the vibrator inside you made you slightly gasp. After one minute in, Jean secretly pushed the first level button; and when he did, he saw how you jumped and began to moan.

  
"A-Ah~" you tried to pay attention to the game; you didn't want to gave into the pleasure just yet. But feeling the vibrations inside was making you squint and moan, your face was all red.

  
Oh, how turned on Jean was. Hearing you moan was one of the best sounds he could hear forever. He saw you were trying to quiet your moans and play the game, so he returned to it too. He stole some glances at you.

  
Two minutes and he only could hear the sounds of the TV and the occasional moans you let out. Deciding to make you more desperate, he turned it to level two.

  
He heard a long moan- accompanied with patting and more delicious moans coming out from your mouth. He looked at how you were squishing, how your toes were curled and how you tried to bit your mouth to not to moan. You were strongly holding the PS control, not taking your eyes from the TV.

  
Jean decided to not pay any attention to the game now— you were more interesting right now. Seeing you so flustered... was a bliss. He wanted to fuck you already.

  
There were two more levels left; he raised it to level three, and this time your moans couldn't be silenced. Even when you gritted your teeth you couldn't stop moaning. Jean hold himself as best as he could when he saw you moving your hips.

  
You were loving the feeling of the vibrator inside; how it constantly vibrated made you feel so hot and excited. You were moaning uncontrollably – without you noticing you moved your hips imagining Jean was fucking you– taking all of his big cock inside, balls deep. The fantasy made you squint and cry in pleasure.

  
Without wanting to wait more, he pressed level four— the last one. When he did, your moans were stronger and you were patting, saliva threads dripping from your mouth. God, you were so flustered– moaning uncontrollably, moving your hips faster... you looked so _delicious._  
You moving made him startle a little; you laid on the couch, forgetting about the game already. Curiously, Jean watched your movements, and seeing how you were thrusting yourself with the vibrator made him grunt and unzip his pants, along with taking off his shirt.

  
You closed your eyes, feeling the object getting in and out, in and out... you couldn't stop your sweet moans from escaping your mouth— the sensation was so delicious that you didn't want to be bothered. You were panting breathlessly, grunting, your member was erected so you were jerking off too. You were in heaven right now. Without noticing, a name left your mouth, "Hmn! J-Jean~♡!"

  
When the named hear that, he couldn't stop himself from stopping you thrusting yourself. He got the vibrator out so sudden by your big disappointment— but soon filled you up by carrying you and sat you on his erected member, making you moan so loud and arch your back in pleasure.

  
"A-Ah! J-Jeaaan~"

  
He strongly took your hips and move you up and down as he moved his hips in sync to thrust you. You were facing him, holding his shoulders. You were a moaning mess; patting and lost in pleasure.

  
"Hng~ Y-yes, Jean! Deeper, p-please!" you cried out, saliva dripping from your mouth and overwhelmed by pleasure. Jean's cock was so big– feeling it inside of your little hole was making you go crazy.

  
"Hgn- babe, you are so thight– even with that inside you... your hole only shapes my cock..." he thrusted deeper and deeper, trying to find your sweet spot and smirked when a loud gasp was heard from you.

  
"Ah-! T-There– there! P-Please, Jean~"

  
Playful, Jean carried you on top of his cock, not thrusting you just to see how badly you begged for his cock. He breathlessly laughed, and asked, "W-What do you want, babe~?"

  
Whimpering, trying to move your hips to feel his cock inside only to be stopped by his strong grip on you. You irritably looking at him, panting, only to see his stupid smirk. He loved seeing all desperate and begging for him– what a jackass!

  
"Please, babe– let me feel your cock inside..." you reluctantly asked, but he smirked more.

  
"I know you can do better than that~"

  
"Please, Jean! Just fuck me already! I beg you— just fuck me harder! I want to feel— Ah!" your pleads were interrupted by him thrusting all of his cock inside you, making you let out a cry of pleasure, "A-Ah~! Yes, Jean! L-Like that~!"

  
"L-Look at that... asking for more when my cock is all in~" he couldn't stop looking at your form; arched back, blushing, moaning mess, calling for him... he thought you were an angel. " _I'm fucking an angel... MY angel._ "

  
You hugged him, feeling him closer to you. Your hot breaths could be feel by his neck, same as his'. He bit and kissed your neck, leaving multiple pink and red marks on it.

  
" _Mine, mine..._ " He thought, lost in lust and pleasure, holding your hips, leaving bruises on them. He searched for you face, and spotting your sweet lips made him passionately kiss you. Your tongues played- trying to dominate the other until Jean eventually won. Saliva dripped from your mouths, patting, a thread was followed, but soon after looking at each other flustered faces made you kiss again in lust.

  
You moaned trough the kisses, only to Jean to deeply grunt. You were so tight– his cock was in being deliciously squished inside your walls– how you were moving down and up on his cock was so exquisite. Hearing your moans, your pleasures expressions made him think how perfect you were. " _Fuck! Y-You are so fucking beautiful..._ " Traveling his gaze on your perfect body made him spot your erected member; he couldn't just leaving it there without the pleasure it wanted, right?

  
He stopped the kiss, and took your member with his hand, pumping it over and over. The feeling made you moan so loudly– asking for more, you cried.

"Hmn~! Y-Yes, Jean~! I-I feel- Ah~♡!" Feeling him jacking you off made you crazy– him fucking you and masturbating you was truly a bliss. You were overwhelmed by pleasure.

  
"How–How do you feel, babe? Tell me- do you like how I'm fucking you?"

  
"T-there!" you cried out, feeling him thrusting your spot over and over. "I– I love it! Don't stop– don't you dare, J-Jean!"

  
"Haha... What would- Hng– What would you do if I stop, babe?" he asked, pumping your member at the rhythm of his thrusts.

  
"I swear to god, J-Jean! If you stop fucking me– Hmn!" you didn't finish because of your moans. You were in so much pleasure right now that if he dared to stop you would beat the hell out of him.

  
A hot feeling on your stomach made you aware that your orgasm was coming closer, "A-Ah! Jean! I'm- I'm coming!"

  
"Hng! I'm coming too, babe– I'm letting it-"

  
You interrupted him, hugging him, making him come closer, "Don't! Come inside me– Fill me up~♡!"

  
Holy hell, hearing you say that made his cock twitch. Grunting, his last thrust went the deepest he could, and his seed filled you up, dripping some of it. The sudden warm inside made you cry and squish as hard as you could to be filled up by his cum. You came on his chest, not that he was bothered.

  
Both of you panting, you just stayed on his chest, out of breath. You looked at him and tirelessly kissed him on the lips. He rested his arms around you, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss.  
Getting apart, you laid your head on the crock of his neck– him feeling your warm breath on his neck made him shiver.

  
"I love you, Jean~♡" you stated, smiling, "we should do this often ~" and with that, you fell asleep.

  
Jean let out a deep chuckle, kissing you on your head. "I love you too, my sweet angel."


End file.
